memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan language
The Vulcan language (also known as Old Vulcan) was the language of the Vulcan people of the planet Vulcan. ( ) Humans were typically known to have difficulties in reproducing Vulcan speech. ( ) The Vulcans of Darien 224 also spoke an archaic form of Vulcan, having been stranded away from the rest of Vulcan culture for two millenia. ( }}) The word "reshek" was a symbol within the Vulcan alphabet of which it was the third. ( }}) In the Vulcan language, the words for science and philosophy sprung from the same route in that both disciplines needed to be pure, logical as well as free of emotions. ( ) In the modern Vulcan language, the word for idiot is derived directly from an older compound word that means "one who fails to participate in civil affairs." ( ) It also contained no word that corresponded to "coincidence". ( ) In addition, there was no Vulcan word for comedian and thus they were forced to use the English version when referring to it. ( ) This was evident by the fact that there was no term for joke within the Vulcan language. ( ) It was also stated that there were no curse words within their tongue. ( ) In more antiquated Vulcan language, when emotion was still commonplace, was the sentiment, "I grieve with thee". It stated empathy and sympathy for one in turmoil, with no foreseeable answer in logic. ( , ) Dialects *Ancient Vulcan ( ) *High Tongue ( }}) *Modern Vulcan ( ) *Old High Vulcan ( ) Glossary ; aelaehih'bili're : Phrase that meant "mind-peace", the act of clearing one's mind from other thoughts. ( ) ; akhra: To do with the practice of Vulcan nomenclature, the akhra name is an extended apellation that may be pronounced aloud by non-Vulcanoids. ( ) ; ''arivne'''' : A religious term expressing an equivalence between matter, energy, and thought. ( ) ; ''ashv'cezh: Literally, "revenge worse than death". ( , ) ; a'Tha: A word referring to the apparent knowledge of the Vulcan people that a higher power (i.e. God) does indeed exist. Falls under the Rule of Silences. ( ) ; Av'adeh'dna: The Vulcan equivalent of fate, Klingon or Bajoran pagh. ( |Armageddon Sky}}) ; besaya glantaya : Phrase translates as "stellar observer", name of starship Besaya Glantaya. ( ) ; cthia: Literally defined as "reality-truth" in Vulcan religion/philosophy, methods of emotional self-control and teachings of pacifism. The term cthia is also known simply as logic. ( ) ; dorli fai-tukh : Phrase translates as "honored knowledge", name of starship Dorli Fai-tukh. ( ) ; fai-tukh : Application of word translates as "knowledge", as in the names of the starships Dorli Fai-tukh and Yeht Fai-Tukh. ( ) ; fal chaya : Phrase translates as "noble endeavour", name of starship Fal Chaya. ( ) ; kah : The Vulcan word for the draw of Pon farr. There is no Human word. ( ) ; kaiidth : Word in the Vulcan language, roughly the equivalent of "What is, is" in Federation Standard. "When one accepts what cannot be changed, one begins to think like a Vulcan." ( ) ; kah-if-fee : The Vulcan command to begin a marriage ceremony. ( ) ; koon : Application of word translates as "challenge", as in the names of the koon-ut-kal-if-fee or the starship Tor-ut Koon. ( ) ; koon-ut-kal-if-fee : The "marriage or challenge". ( ) ; klee-et : Vulcan language term used at the start of certain types of combat. ( ) ; klee-fah : Basically means, "let's fight." ( ) ; kroyka : Vulcan command that literally means, "stop!" or, "halt!" ( ) ; k'vath : Enter, come, proceed. ( ) ; loshiraq : A physical position, referred to as the "open posture," used by Vulcans during meditation. ( ) ; manil arek : Archaic Vulcan term that meant "swift death". Over the years, the term became distorted in the Romulan language and became known as ma'l Arik. ( ) ; Nirak : actually a name of an ancient Vulcan soldier who stood guard over the city of Gol and failed to see an army approaching. He was allowed to live and his failure led to his name meaning "fool" in the Vulcan language. ( ) ; nehau : Gut feeling, literally vibes. ( ) ; pahn-ree : Phrase translates as "pathfinder", name of starship Pahn-Ree. ( ) ; pau : Term when translated meant "Corona". ( }}) ; ''p'laaka : Term referring to places that are prone to unpredictable events. ( ) ; plak tow : "Blood fever" rage experienced during pon farr. ( }}) ; qual-se-tu : Vulcan interrogative phrase asking, "Is it thou?" Depending on the inflection, it's similar to the Latin question, "Et tu, Bruté?" (And you, Brutus?) Julius Caesar's final words. ( , novelization : Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) ; seheik : Old Vulcan word for "declared". This term was adopted by early Romulans and became djective. '' in their new language. ( ) ; ''spa'ash : Vulcan word, used as a derogatory adjective. ( ) ; s'url : Vulcan word for a Surakian school of logic. ( ) ; talal : Application of word translates as "truth", as in the names of the starship Yeht Talal. ( ) ; terau-kashkau-veh-shetau : translated to mean "Our minds are merging, becoming one" and part of the incantation of the Dashaya-Ni'Var ritual which had not been spoken for over two thousand years by 2267. ( ) ; t'hyla : Vulcan word, in the intimate context of "lover". In casual, as a dear "friend" or "brother" ( ) ; tor-ut koon : Phrase translates as "sacred challenge", name of starship Tor-ut Koon. ( ) ; tviokh: A word for "neighbor", but used in negative terms (Dr. McCoy states "it's not a nice word", and explains it as preferring your neighbor to be under their land - in other words, dead - rather than living on it). ( ) ; v'tosh ka'tur : Term for "...Vulcans without logic." Viewed as outsiders to the traditional Vulcan way of repressing emotions and practicing logical behavior. ( }}) ; vokau : term for "Remember". ( ) ; vrekasht : A word for "outsider", often used as an epithet. ( }}) ; yeht fai-tukh : Phrase translates as "true knowledge", name of starship Yeht Fai-Tukh. ( ) ; yeht talal : Phrase translates as "true discovery", name of starship Yeht Talal. ( ) ; zchliak : Term meaning "friend". Raksha called this word out aboard the starship to inform Spock that the yagghorth Nemo was a friendly monster. ( ) Phrases * "Zero" - when a situation became too complicated, this referred to the need to return to the starting point. For example, "they must zero." It was equivalent to a statement to calm down or relax in other languages. ( ) External link * Connections Category:Languages Category:Vulcan culture